Cohaki
Cohaki (Cohaki is typing) is a contestant in John and Brady's Minitwow. Trivia * Cohaki used to stay very consistent when it comes to placement. He placed 163th in R1 and 169th in R2, but placed 46th in round 3 a huge step up. * Cohaki's custom book is based on a Koopa Troopa. ** So it's no surprise that the Koopa Troopa is his favorite Mario character. ** However, Cohaki isn't the only one with a Mario themed booksona, JCL Kaytwo has a boo'ksona that is based on a Boo. ** Cohaki isn't the only person who's themed around a Koopa either, Koopa is in the name of Koopa472. * Cohaki has voted on all screens in Rounds 1 and 2. * Cohaki correctly guessed the number of votes Round 1 and was mentioned by Brady Forrest ** However, it was Purplegaze's first guess that lead everyone close to the amount, so purple also got a mention. * Cohaki currently has 5 mentions. ** That means he's 18th on mentions, along with Celeste and attacker00. * Cohaki is in the top half of the C's, he's in the top 47.83%. * Cohaki's original booksona didn't have the black lines, he changed it because he thought it looked kinda like steveminecraft46's booksona. ** However, when added the lines, he thought it looked to much like ollie knot's, but he used it anyway. *** Since then he has changed the lines to fit the design better. * Cohaki's booksona colors represent a Koopa Troopa, the combination in the TWOW booksona generator is "EG". Roles * Cohaki has the roles "Contestant", "Member", and formerly held one of the rarer roles, "Best Friends" as only Beeb had it. ** Cohaki and Beeb formerly held the title of "Best Friends", because of their close scores in the first 2 rounds. Name Origin * Cohaki comes from his youtube channel, "'Co'at '''Ha'nger 'Ki'd". ** The reason why it's called that is because sometimes he would wear a coat hanger around his neck in videos. * The "is typing" part comes from when Dizzy Bounce (Clock Tower) randomly said "... '''Cohaki is typing..." Responses Response Trivia * All of Cohaki's responses reference something specific. ** His first response referenced a specific video type, plush video. *** On top of that, he referenced how some do it without scripts. (Himself included) ** His second response referenced a specific response from round 1, Username's infamous Jim response. *** This lead people to believe that Username did the response. ** His third response referenced a specific movie, "The Martian". *** This lead Waffletastic to acclaim the response when I told him the reference. Round 1 Cohaki tied with Beeb and Lambrodacious, but Cohaki placed first of them because of having the lowest Std. Dev. Round 2 Round 3 * Cohaki was actually in a FOUR WAY TIE this time with Lane, Geobica, and Out, all with 60.32%, Cohaki placed second of the four because of having the second lowest Std. Dev. * Cohaki increased in rank drastically in Round 3. ** This was a little obvious because of the generally good ratings he got compared to his other responses. Response Errors * Cohaki's third response said that traveling to Mars and growing the plant there was an interSTELLAR idea, but, as pointed out by Marble volcano (then later Flame Vapour), traveling between planets isn't interstellar, it's interplanetary. ** Also in Cohaki's third response, it goes from a perspective from someone, to someone else, without any hinting whatsoever, so it could've possibly been a little confusing to some. * Scriptless isn't a word. * In Round 7 Cohaki misspelled entrance as "enterance", Cohaki realized this after voting was out, so he changed the original response. Now, in the results video, entrance is spelled correctly, like no one noticed. Category:Alive Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants